


I Think I Thought I Saw You Try

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: 10 Song Drabble Meme (Take One) [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: 10 Song Meme, Alternate Universe – Killjoys, Gen, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Music, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 10 Song Drabble Meme<br/># 2 - REM – Losing My Religion</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Thought I Saw You Try

**Author's Note:**

> For the 10 Song Drabble Meme  
> 1\. Choose a fandom  
> 2\. Set your ipod to shuffle (I cheated a bit; mostly just skipping instrumentals and musicals and comedy sketches and things like that.)  
> 3\. Write a drabble based on the first 10 songs to play. You have until the song ends to write each one, no cheating. (I might have repeated each song 1 or 2 times, maybe)

Mikey watched quietly as Gerard stomped out of the diner again. He wasn't sure what Show Pony had said this time, but these last few days it hadn't taken much to set his brother off.

It was supposed to be their grand adventure, running away to the zones and living like outlaws, but the reality was slightly different. In the beginning, they had found a gang living in an underground bunker who seemed willing to take them in, but Mikey had felt an odd vibe from the leader after the first night. Two days later, Gerard woke him up just after midnight and said, "We're leaving." Mikey had known better than to ask why, or to ask about Gerard's black eye.

Then they had bunked down in an abandoned shed for a few weeks, until one day Gerard declared that they were moving on again. The look in his eyes made it clear that the reason was not up for discussion.

It had been like that for a few months now, with them moving every few days; never staying in one place longer than a week. Sometimes they stayed with other people, and sometimes they were alone. Occasionally they even slept outside when there were no shelters to be found, but the urban legends of acid rain in the zones kept them from doing that very often.

Mikey never asked why they left these places, why they kept running, but he didn't need to. As much as Gerard tried to keep him safe, keep him protected and innocent, Mikey knew. He knew it when he saw his brother's eyes cloud over in memory. He knew it when his brother stopped mentioning his dreams of an outlaw life, stopped laughing, stopped singing. He knew it when Gerard would tense at a touch, or try to hide his bruises.

He knew what his brother was sacrificing for him, and he just wished there was some way to tell Gerard that. He didn't have to be strong. He didn't have to protect Mikey from the truth. He could be the one who needed protection for once.

Seeing that Show Pony wasn't going to go after Gerard, Mikey jumped up and followed his brother out into the warm desert night. He found Gerard sitting beneath a Joshua tree, staring at the ground. Quietly, he sat down beside him, close, but not quite touching. Not anymore.

Finally Gerard sighed and leaned closer, resting his chin on Mikey's shoulder. "I asked Show Pony if we could just stay here forever," he admitted softly. Mikey didn't reply, but he was surprised. Surprised that Gerard even wanted to stay.

"Yeah?"

"He said we could, but that we'd always be running from K- that we'd always be running." Mikey didn't comment on the slip. "He said we had to hide in the dust. Had to have real outlaw names and looks. Said we couldn’t be innocent little kids anymore."

"Wasn't that always the plan?" Mikey offered. He knew that so much had changed, but he had to keep it light, had to keep Gerard from sinking too deeply into himself.

Gerard was silent for a long moment before nodding jerkily.

"So did you think of a name?"

Another long pause before his brother whispered, "Poison. Party Poison."

**Author's Note:**

> [Lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/rem/losingmyreligion.html)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [Song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=FQ2yXWi0ppw&NR=1)


End file.
